To Late To Apologize
by ParanoidWakkosib
Summary: Wakko just lost someone very close to him... how will he get over it? RemmyxWakko


"You're a liar!" Remmy screamed. Wakko grabbed her by the shoulders. "Listen to me!" he hollered. Tears streamed down Remmy's face. "I don't want to listen to you!" she yelled, struggling to get out of his iron grip. Every word burned into Wakko like DIP, "You said you loved me! You're a liar! You dated another girl behind my back!" She was impossible. Wakko let her go. "Them go, go and cry. Like you always do." He spat. A feeling of dread flew up his spine, making his fur stand on end. Wakko ignored it as he watched Remmy get swallowed up by the wood.

Sighing, Wakko sat down and reflected on what just happened. Did he just dump Remmy? He didn't want her anymore. She was too emotional, it was he fault that she over reacted when he… wait. Was this his fault? He asked that other girl out. Wakko shook his head. Then who's fault? Who? Wakko tried to ignore a little voice in his heart that said, "Go after her." He didn't want her. He didn't. Wakko repeated this over and over, but every time that voice got louder. Go after her. Embrace her, Rid her of her tears…. Go after her.

_Crack_

A piercing scream shot through the air like a bullet. Wakko jumped up.

_Remmy!_

_Quickly, go after her…_

Wakko ran, he was running faster that the fastest thing ever. He leaped over bushes, weaved between trees, and skidded to a halt to the side of the deep narrow channel . The log, it was broken… the one that made a natural bridge across….

No.

Dark red liquid dripped off the sides.

Drip… drip… drip.

Wakko felt far away, everything became fuzzy. The birds stopped singing. All he could here was the liquid.

Drip… drip…

Wakko slid down the side and shut his eyes.

This isn't happening!

To late… to late….

Wakko shook his head and opened his eyes.

A furry body was lying in the middle of a pool of thick sticky blood. He felt sick.

Wakko bent down beside her. "Wake up Remmy….." he whispered, he pulled her limp body on his lap. "Just for a bit… please?! PLEASE REMMY! NO!"

No tears came out of his eyes. None. He stared at her pale face. He closed her wide glassy eyes.

The world grew distant, A soft wind blew through Wakko's fur. He gasped, now he was standing in a foggy meadow. Bright wild flowers shown through the green grass.

"Wakko!"

He stood up, Remmy smiled at him; Her cheeks were rosy pink through her white face fur. Her eyes sparkled merrily. Wakko embraced her warm, soft self. "Remmy…" He whispered. Remmy smiled and buried her face in his chest. Wakko lifted her face, The sun shined warm rays. He pulled her closer and leaned forward to kiss her. She suddenly grew cold. Wakko gasped as she faded away.

Wakko opened his eyes, and looked down at her dead body in his arms. He tightened his grip on her for the last time and stood up, running home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…We will always remember her…" Yakko sighed as Wakko watched a group of men lower the coffin into the grave. It was like yesterday. It WAS yesterday that Wakko ran back to the tower, screaming his head off. Dot cried when she saw what he had brought. Yakko had been shocked also.

Jacob walked up to the grave, his face was emotionless… He lifted a purple ocarina to his mouth. And played a sweet melody.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_It's amazing how you  
Can speak right to my heart.  
Without saying a word  
You can light up the dark._

Try as I may, I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing.

The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.  
You say it best when you say nothing at all.

All day long I can hear  
People talking out loud  
But when you hold me near (you hold me near)  
You drown out the crowd (the crowd, the crowd).

Try as they may, they can never define  
What's been said between your heart and mine.

The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall.

You say it best (you say it best) when you say nothing at all.

The smile on your face  
Lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me._:]__ The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.  
You say it best (you say it best) when you say nothing at all._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Wakko pulled his hat over his eyes. Yakko pulled him into a hug. Dot sighed as Yakko picked Wakko up and carried him back to the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
